Harvey to the Rescue
'''Harvey to the Rescue '''is the second episode of The Engines of Sodor. Foreword Dear Readers, In case of an accident, Rocky the Breakdown Crane is always there to assist. But sometimes, there might be two accidents at the same time or sometimes the jobs Rocky has to do is left simply to a more smaller crane. To solve this, the Fat Controller brought in Harvey, a Dubs Crane Engine built in Glasgow, Scotland. At first, a lot of engines doubted he could be really useful, but they were soon proven wrong. I hope you enjoy meeting Harvey. Love, The Author. Plot Rocky the Breakdown Crane takes his job very seriously. Whenever there is an accident, the Works Unit Coach is coupled on and an engine pulls him to the accident. But sometimes, there is no engine available right away. "Some of James' trucks have derailed near Wellsworth!" The workmen boarded the Works Unit Coach and waited for an engine. Presently, Henry arrived. "Sorry," he apoligized. He quickly took him to the scene of the accidents. "No worries. I'll soon clear this mess," said Rocky. The Fat Controller soon noticed this problem. He spoke to Rocky about it. "No engine is allocated to pull you when there's an accident. So I was thinking we could bring in another crane engine." "One that can run on its own power?" "Yes, of course. In fact, there's one preserved on the Foxfield Railway. Yes! I'll make arrangements right away!" Quite soon, the new engine arrived. He puffed over Vicarstown Bridge. He had been built in Glasgow, Scotland in 1901 and withdrawn in 1968. Shortly after, he was preserved at the East Somerset Railway and was due for an overhaul there, but he was instead purchased by the Foxfield Railway and overhauled there. Soon, he arrived at Vicarstown. Some engines were there to greet him. They were all puzzled by his odd looks. "That crane arm definitely makes him stick out," commented Dodger to David. "Agreed." "Huh! Can he even lift anything?" asked James. "He certainly can't lift me," said Gordon, coldly. "Come on, guys. He hasn't even had a chance to prove himself," said David. "Hullo! I'm Harvey!" said the new crane engine. "Well, Harvey welcome to the North Western Railway. Whenever there is an accident, I expect you to act quickly and be really useful. Now, go down to Wellsworth. Rocky is waiting there. He is also a crane engine, but much bigger. When there's an accident, you will take him with you," said the Fat Controller. "Yes, Sir!" And Harvey puffed away. Presently, he reached Wellsworth and saw Rocky. "Hullo! You must be the new engine," said Rocky. "Yes. I'm Harvey. Nice to meet you." "Well, we must always be ready. You never know when there could be an emergency." Just then, Edward the Blue Engine puffed into Wellsworth with a passenger train. "Hullo!" called Harvey. "I'm Harvey." "I'm Edward. Nice to meet you. You must be the new crane engine." "I am." "Well, I hope you're enjoying yourself." Presently., Harvey was called to Tidmouth to help move some machinery onto flatbeds. He finished as the sun went down, so he stayed at Tidmouth Sheds. James, Henry and Gordon saw him come into the sheds. "Here he comes," whispered Gordon. Harvey parked across from them. They were only faint whispers, but he could hear them talking. "He's different," whispered James. "That crane arm makes him odd," added Henry. "Can he even lift anything. He's too small," said Gordon. "He's just Cranky on wheels," added James. Just then, Edward came in. He saw that Harvey looked sad. "What's wrong?" he asked. Harvey explained and then Edward went over to the big engines. "Hey, snap it off. Harvey looks different, but that doesn't mean he isn't Really Useful." "But he's so small," they protested. "Hey, I saw him move heavy machinery," said Norman, who was nearby. "Huh! But he couldn't lift an engine," said Gordon. Edward argued with them, but it was no use. Harvey was very sad. The next day, he returned to Wellsworth. "Hullo Harvey!" said Rocky. "What's wrong?" "Maybe my coming to Sodor wasn't a great idea. Some of the engines think I'm 'too small' to be useful." "Nonsense. Just you wait and see. You'll soon prove them wrong." But Harvey wasn't sure. (scene switched to Knapford) " . . . And honestly, I don't know if he's really useful anyways." James was telling Percy about Harvey. Percy decided not get involved. He had his own work to worry about. He ordered the trucks about at Knapford Harbour. (the trucks groan) "Come on!" called Percy. He shunted them in a line and started to puff out. But the trucks were up to their old tricks again. They pulled back as Percy ascended the steep slope out of the Harbour. Finally, he was at the top . . . and then it came! "On! On! Faster! Faster!" The trucks pulled him down the hill before the Guard could check them. Percy applied his brakes, but it was useless against the surging trucks! He raced through Toryreck! "The bend approaches!" called the Guard. "I . . . can't . . . stop!" wailed Percy. Percy and the trucks came off the rails! Luckily, the Driver, Fireman and Guard had jumped to safety. "Why do you always jump out when there's about to be a crash?" complained Percy to his crew. "Hey! At least I didn't lose my balance," replied his Fireman. The trucks were in a heap and Percy was on his side. "We'll call for Harvey and Rocky," said his Driver. Quite soon, Wellsworth got the news. "Percy's had an accident past Toryreck! Take Rocky there immediately!" called the Stationmaster. Quickly, the men boarded the Works Unit Coach, Harvey was coupled on and off he went. "Maybe I can prove myself here," thought Harvey. Soon, they arrived at the scene of the accident. "OK, Harvey. You pull him upright, then I'll lift him onto the rails again," explained Rocky. Strong chains were attached between Harvey and Percy. Harvey pulled with all his might! It was hard work, but finally he had Percy upright. "Well done!" cheered Rocky. After Percy was back on the tracks, they cleared away the broken trucks. Then, Harvey took Percy to the Steamworks to be mended. That night, Harvey went to Tidmouth Sheds. The Fat Controller was there. "Well done, Harvey. I am very pleased with your work. Your transfer to the North Western Railway is complete, so welcome home!" Gordon, Henry and James spoke to him too. "We're sorry for underestimating you," they said. "You really are a really useful engine." That made Harvey feel very pleased. Harvey is always paying attention to see if any accidents have occurred. And if there is, he is quick to take Rocky there. Best of all, none of the engines have ever underestimated him again. The End. Characters *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Dodger *David *Norman *Rocky *Sir Topham Hatt Locations *Wellsworth *Vicarstown *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford Harbour *Toryreck Trivia *This episode is based off the episode of the same name from the sixth season of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:Episodes